Jasper (Skullguy123)
History Appearance Uncorrupted Jasper has tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She has amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone is located where a normal nose would be. She has thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she is the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she stands tall in that she stands taller than Alexander and has a muscular body though Alexander has described her as being "curvy and thick which was something he certainly wouldn't expect for any gem to be." Jasper wears a sleeveless bodysuit with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon and the legs are dark mahogany. She also wears red boots with dark red toe caps. Corrupted After her corruption, she became similar in body type to the Snow Monster and Biggs, gaining teal striped spikes across her body, losing her eyes, and gaining two ram-like horns on the sides of her head. Spikes protrude from multiple areas of her body, and she appears to have beige-colored mane/tuft of hair growing around her neck. Blotches of teal and orange make up her skin, and her teeth became sharp and orange. Post-regeneration (current) After getting healed from her corruption, she still wears a sleeveless bodysuit, however the torso now has a different design. She now wears a brown-orange square neck tank top and between is a pale orange triangle with a brown-orange keyhole shape, which contains a small pale orange triangle through it. She also keeps the teal-colored markings and horns from her corruption. Tumblr plq4geSRFE1qd0up3o1 1280.png Personality Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. As a high-ranking Gem soldier and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affected her former subordinates, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. She does not care about them, does not bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. Her attitude towards those whom she considers having proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrives on Earth, she quickly dismisses Garnet, Amethyst and Pearlas weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment after finding out that Rose Quartzwas not present because she wants to face her in battle, as she respects her as the military commander of the Crystal Gems. Likewise, this causes her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose apparently shapeshifted into a human boy to fight. Jasper will also act hypocritically and against Homeworld's standards if it means securing her victory and staying on top. An example of this is when Jasper fuses with Lapis Lazuli into Malachite in order to defeat the Crystal Gems, an action which is considered taboo on Homeworld. The reasoning for Jasper's aggressive personality and hypocritical actions is because of her origins on Earth - the failed Gem colony planet. Because Earth is regarded as a failure on Homeworld, Jasper has developed self image issues, believing that she might be a failure herself due to being made on Earth. In order to prove to herself that she isn't a failure, Jasper will insult others and constantly have the desire to prove her superiority to others in order to keep her ego intact. Jasper has to make sure that she always comes out on top so her thoughts of being a failure don't eat her up, and if she has to break rules to win, she will. As shown in "Crack the Whip", Jasper talks down to Amethyst while brutally beating her up to show herself how powerful she is. After facing constant defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems, Jasper becomes desperate and even captures Corrupted Gems in order to ensure her victory. Jasper even fuses with one, and becomes corrupted herself. Once Jasper is semi-corrupted, the thoughts of being a failure and the rage she feels for Rose Quartz causes her to ultimately take on a monstrous form. As seen in "Chille Tid", if Jasper can't come out on top, she becomes enraged and driven to an almost insane state. Rebecca Sugar explains in the podcast, that it comes from her origins by being made in the Beta Kindergarten who is considered a failure on the Earth colony, making Jasper wanting to prove her worth because everyone around her knows she’s from Earth’s Beta Kindergarten and therefore must be flawed on some level, she feels she can never escape being associated with Rose Quartz even though they were both from different sides, Ian Jones state that she feels she’s fundamentally wrong and that she doesn’t deserve the reputation she has as an example of how the system on Homeworld can fail Gems who don’t quite fit the mold; she is a model Gem, but she never internally feels she deserves her reputation. Jasper also holds a vendetta against Rose Quartz for being the one to shatter Pink Diamond, and holds absolutely no respect for the Crystal Gems. The only reason Jasper returned to Earth wasn't to escort Peridot like she was supposed to, but to destroy Rose and the remnants of her army Abilities Fusions All Era-1 Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Jasper can also take refuge in her gemstone after being wounded to heal. She is also capable of fusion, as shown when she fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite and later a Corrupted Gem to form a centaur-like monstrosity. Being a Quartz Gem, her creation was to fit the role of a soldier within Gem culture. According to Peridot (a certified Kindergartener skilled enough to identify the type of Gem that emerged from a particular exit hole with a glance), Jasper is the 'ultimate' Quartz, made completely perfect, implying she is a superior specimen even among her own kind. She is considered the greatest Quartz produced on Earth. As such, she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her one of the most physically imposing Gems seen thus far. She is also strong of will, as it takes all of Lapis' concentration to subdue Jasper. Jasper's strength is further emphasized in "Alone at Sea" when she climbs up the anchor chain on the side of the ship, making the entire ship shake and creating a loud thumping sound. This happens once more when Jasper steps onto the ship. Jasper is also one of the most durable Gems ever shown in the series, being capable of withstanding the point blank explosion of a Gem Warship's reactor, the following crash and explosion of the entire ship unprotected, being hit with enough force to send her flying over the horizon, and being struck with enough force by Rose Quartz's Sword (which has the power to easily destroy a Gems' physical body) to be driven through a Corrupted Gem (poofing it in the process), all without poofing once. It takes Peridot driving a piece of scrap metal clear through her chest and out her back to finally poof her, and even then that was only after she had been corrupted. Skillset * Crash Helmet Proficiency: By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, in the shape of a yellow diamond, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face and her gemstone. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. A fast swing from the front of the helmet was hard enough to poof Amethyst (among other damage she had). Its usefulness as armor is shown when she is struck with an extremely powerful blow from Stevonnie using Rose Quartz's sword that would have gone directly into her head without it. While the Corrupted Gem Jasper was riding is poofed from the force of the strike slamming Jasper into her, Jasper was not. * Martial Arts: Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or attacking with swift yet powerful punches. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. She is also skilled enough to completely outclass Amethyst. * Headbutting: As the name implies, Jasper shows she can headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being. Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power, capable of breaking through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. * Spin Dash: Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Weaponry Relationships Alexander Morrison Howlite Trivia Gallery Tumblr nsfq78NFyq1uc1l3lo1 640.png Tumblr owaehnlFVk1rdpj4io1 1280.jpg A98.jpg Tumblr pe1gsjKUi61wd8fmvo1 1280.png Tumblr nm1yk85Psl1uolcqmo1 1280.png Tumblr pe6okuybaP1v6p0smo1 1280.png Category:Skullguy123 Category:Quartzes Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Genderless